


When the War is Over

by JackNSallyGal



Series: Bombs on monday [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNSallyGal/pseuds/JackNSallyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the war is over..." </p><p>A nightly ritual during the First War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the War is Over

“When the war is over…”

Lily smiles at the sound of James’ voice. It’s nothing more than a sleepy rumble from where he’s sprawled on the bed, watching her undress.

She works on removing her bra, shivering as the air hits her skin. She might consider putting on a bit of a show for him; taking her time as she drops her bra onto the floor. Swaying her hips as plays with the band of her knickers, before bending to step out of them. Turning around so he can watch as she lets down her hair…

But it’s late, or early, depending on how you look at things, and she’s cold. Her priority is getting everything off, from the jeans covered in mud, to the shirt that will always smell like smoke, so she can pull on one of his shirts and join him.

He doesn’t seem to mind when she crawls into bed, falling into his open arms so he can tuck her head against his chest and stroke her hair with gentle fingers. She presses her nose into the fabric of his shirt, breathing deeply, allowing the familiar, clean scent of him, fresh from the shower, comfort her after yet another hard day.

“When the war is over,” she picks up where he left off, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat. “I’ll buy us a king size bed. Your turn.”

“When the war is over, I’ll never wear a wand holster again.”

“When the war is over, I’ll paint our bedroom.”

“Why not now?”

“Too tired,” Lily says around a yawn. “There’s a war on, Potter. I’m too tired to do much of anything else.”

There’s a crash just beyond the door that has both of them sitting up, wands in hand. Lily remains tense, seated on the edge of her bed, her body having completely shaken off the before bed sleepiness in preparation for the worst.

Instead, in the space of two heartbeats, laughter echoes from somewhere down the hall, and they know it’s safe.

For now.

Safe enough that they can fall back against the musty pillows on the lumpy mattress, arms around one another, wands within reach.

“The war isn’t over,” Lily murmurs, continuing their ritual.

James skims a hand along her side, stopping off to admire the curve of her hip, before tugging the blanket up from the foot of the bed, spreading it over them both.

“The war hasn’t ended, yet.”

Lily places a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

“But we’re here.”

“And that counts for something.” 


End file.
